How Mira Became A Better - A Miraxus Fanfiction
by ilikepie12348
Summary: This is the story of how Levy made Gajeel read Fifty Shades of Grey, how Natsu got his hands on a blowtorch, how Mirajane and Laxus were declared Queen and King of Fairy Tail, and how Mira became a better. Featuring: Nalu, Gruvia, Gale, Jerza, Rowen, Elfgreen etc. (rated T for sexual suggestions and language)(Crack/Ship fic. Don’t like, don’t read. It’s that simple)
1. Prologue: A Bad Day

**Yo, Pie here. This is my first fanfic on this site and I know I'm a really shitty writer but I'm here anyway. I'm not too familiar with the ship so I apologize if I get anything wrong story-wise. I'm also not that deep into Fairy Tail and I know everyone is ridiculously OOC. I'll admit I'm not really pleased with the writing in this chapter, but I never did have a way with words so please bear with me (and god knows this was WAY better than my first draft). Now that that's done, sit back, relax, and let's read about Fairy Tail's literal power couple (even if they aren't together yet ;p)**

* * *

 **Prologue** **: A Bad Day**

"LAXUS DREYAR! GET YOUR ASS UP HERE BEFORE I KICK IT INTO HELL!" The master shouted.

Yeah, Laxus was having a bad day. First he had no breakfast, Erza took all the awesome S-class quests, the Thunder God Tribe took a job without him, and for the quest he did take... for now we'll say that's probably the reason Gramps was yelling at him... and much to Laxus' disfortune, punishing him.

"C'mon Gramps be reasonable!" Laxus complained. But then again this was Fairy Tail, and reason had no place in Fairy Tail. "It was one tiny fire!"

"Yes, one tiny fire, which of course turned into A FOREST FIRE THAT BURNED DOWN HALF THE VILLAGES IN THAT FOREST, AND IT WAS A DAMN BIG FOREST LAXUS!" The tiny old man yelled.

"Well it's not my fault the demon attacking the villages was a forest demon; and it's also not my fault that thunder and wood don't mix, so the mayor shouldn't have asked for me!" The thunder mage protested.

"Laxus..." the master growled, anger marks **(aka cross popping veins, also if there's random bold sections like this one its me, the writer, not an actual part of the story. In fact you can even skip the bold)** appearing on his head. "They asked for ANY S-class mage... YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TOOK THE JOB!" Master yelled while kicking his grandson in the head. "Honestly, did you and Natsu switch brains or something?" **(That would actually be hell. Lucy would be freaking out cuz Laxus is flirting with her as Natsu, and Natsu would constantly be electrocuting Gray which of course would cause Juvia to freak out... someone should turn this into a fanfic... maybe I will** **😈)**

Admittedly, perhaps taking a job in the forest with a bunch of wood villages around wasn't the blonde's brightest idea. "Ok, but..." Laxus began.

"NO BUTS! ONE MONTH, NO JOBS FOR YOU, AND YOU HAVE TO HELP MIRAJANE CLEAN THE GUILD FOR THE NEXT THREE MONTHS! NOW GET OUT BEFORE I DECIDE TO MAKE YOU BABYSIT NATSU FOR THE NEXT YEAR!" Master yelled while slamming the door in his face.

Well, I was in some deep shit.

* * *

Mira was having a bad day. First she had to deal with a bunch of angry guild mates who didn't get breakfast due to the fact she ran out of ingredients, Natsu and Gray have been brawling for the past 3 hours and Erza wasn't here to deal with it, she spent all day cooking for her guild mates, and now she had to deal with an idiot thunder dragon who was supposed to be helping her. Of course Mira loved her guild and was willing to do anything for Fairy Tail, but sometimes she didn't always want to endure the noise and chaos of her fellow guild mates.

"Explain yourself." the white haired beauty said firmly while giving Laxus her infamous death glare.

"I don't have to explain anything, you said put the dishes in the washer and that's what I did." He said nonchalantly while pouring himself a cup of beer from behind the bar.

"Yes Laxus, the DISHwasher not the CLOTHESwasher!" Mira exclaimed. "What the hell am I supposed to do with a bunch of broken dishes and a smoking washing machine! Why would you even put the dishes in the washing machine in the first place!"

"Well you didn't specify which washer to use, and the clotheswasher was closer." He replied smugly.

Mirajane was not in the mood for this. Laxus was being an ass and while she may be sweet there are some days when Mira needs to let out the demon inside her.

"FUCK YOU! Here I am busting my ass for arrogant bastards like you, and you're so lazy that when you're finally put in your place, you can't even do the job right! Honestly, do you have any redeeming qualities!?" Mira asked ready to kill the dragon slayer at this point.

Laxus had a flash of fear, shock, shame, and embarrassment pass over his face but in a split second his typical cocky smirk returned and he replied. "Well... I can cook."

Ok. He's either drunk or he has a death wish. "So not only are you useless, but you're a liar too. Anything else I should add to the list?" Mirajane asked sarcastically. "I don't believe you until someone deems you better than me, which I assure you is impossible." Mirajane knows her cooking skills are the best in the guild and she has reason to believe that this is Laxus' ego talking.

Laxus simply stared at Mira suddenly deep in thought. After what seemed like a little too long a devious grin spread across Laxus' face while he asked her a simple question.

"Wanna bet?"

* * *

 **Ta da! That's the prologue! Kinda short but whatever. Did you love it? Did you hate it? Did you want to Sky Dragon roar your phone (or laptop, or whatever device you're reading this on) out of the room? Let me know in the reviews! Please be warned that I won't update very often (Sorry, life's a thing) but I will try my best. There will also be other ships coming later on (Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza all that good stuff and so much more) so get ready for that. Can Laxus really cook? What is this bet he's proposing? Will Mira accept? Or is this whole thing a bunch of bullcrap that Laxus set up to piss off Mira? Find out next time on: How Mira Became a Better! (still a working title).**

 **Peace Out! Pie Out!**


	2. Bet 1: Food Wars

**Helloooo Humies! How are my peeps! So here is chapter 1(obviously). Oh yeah, y'all should probably know that I'm starting high school in like 4 days so don't expect me to update often. I'll try to keep my updates weekly but no promises. I also forgot to do this last time so Natsu, please say the disclaimer.**

 **Natsu: A what now?**

 **Gray: PIE! Why are you asking him! He doesn't know what a disclaimer is!**

 **Natsu: What was that Elsa?**

 **Gray: You heard me shit-fire**

 **Erza: Enough!**

 **Lucy: Erza when did you get here?! More importantly what am I doing here?!**

 **Pie: I have all da power**

 ***fighting continues in backround***

 **Juvia: DISCLAIMER: Pie is not a Japanese animator named Hiro Mashima. Therefore she does not own Fairy tail or the characters in this fanfiction.**

 **Pie: I still have all da power**

* * *

 **Bet 1: Food Wars**

"Evergreen, taste test." Laxus said as he put (or rather slammed) two plates of pasta in front of her.

"I beg your pardon!?" Evergreen asked, angered by Laxus' attitude.

"I'm just trying out some new recipes..." Mira lied. She did feel a tad guilty for lying to her fellow guildmates, but gossip spreads fast in Fairy Tail and she decided that she didn't really want the world to know she made a bet with Laxus. And it's no secret that Evergreen was a queen for gossip (much like Mirajane herself)

 _Flashback_

 _"What do you mean" Mira asked him intrigued._

 _Laxus smirked and said "We'll go around the guild giving people food and whoever gets more votes wins... 1000 jewels and the loser has to admit that the winner is the master chef of Fairy Tail."_

 _What a dumb bet. But Mirajane did see an opportunity in this. This was her chance to put the arrogant lightning mage in his place while gaining some extra cash to get that nice dress she saw while window shopping the other day._

 _"Laxus... get ready to eat your words." Mira said firmly while shaking the dragon slayer's outstretched hand._

 _Laxus was trying to contain his laughter while he asked "Mira, did you just make a f_ _ood pun?"_

 _Only then did Mira realize what she said and blushed furiously._

 _Flashback Over_

After thinking it through, Mirajane decided that Laxus and herself could keep this a secret by simply using the excuse of culinary experiments. After all it was going to be a one time thing.

"Fine." Evergreen scoffed. Just as she put the fork to her mouth Elfman walked up to us. "Oh food! Let me have some! This man needs to eat!" He proclaimed happily.

Mirajane knew what was coming next. Evergreen's bitch fit.

"Um excuse you, they asked ME to taste test, not you. Now shoo, go start a brawl or whatever it is you do. You stink less like a man and more like a pig so get out of here before you ruin my hair!" Evergreen screeched. Mirajane couldn't help but wonder what place Evergreen's hair had in the conversation.

"Oh c'mon Ever, sharing is MANLY!" Elfman yelled. Mira and Laxus sweat dropped and started to back away from the duo, not wanting to witness Evergreen's reaction to that comment.

* * *

 **Spongebob Narrator Voice: After 41 guild brawls, 9 broken plates, and Happy crying 3 times...**

"Alright, after getting everyone in the guild to try our food the votes conclude to..." Mira calculated while marking tallies in a notebook with a certain dragon slayer peering over her shoulder. "A TIE!" the duo shouted in union.

"Alright, there's gotta be someone else who can try our food, I wanna win this bet already!" Laxus complained.

In that moment, Mirajane had a devious idea. While winning this bet will give her much satisfaction she might as well mess with the thunder mage while she can. "Actually, your whining has reminded me of the perfect person to settle this bet" Mira said sweetly.

Laxus had been annoying her only a week into his punishment, pulling out her apron strings, pulling stunts like the washing machine thing and just being plain lazy. Mira has retaliated, giving him more chores and making fun of him, but he always seemed unfazed by her tactics. But if Laxus wasn't annoyed yet... he's sure to be by the time Mira was done with him.

* * *

 **Spongebob Narrator Voice: Some time later, in da eastern forest...**

"What do you smelly humans want now!"

Mirajane was evil. Laxus concluded. She was like a siren. Using her charms and whatnot until she gets what she wants, then she drowns you and your ship. Not only was she constantly making his punishment more miserable with the teasing and extra chores, but now she sent him to the devil herself. He never should have a let her convince him to go settle the bet without her.

 _Flashback_

 _"She lives in the woods?" Laxus asked the model._

 _"Yeah, she's an old lady who is very smart and helps a lot of people!" Mira praised happily. "I'm sure she'd just love you. Tell you what, you go and visit her and settle our little bet and I'll stay here and do your chores for you."_

 _Laxus was tempted to the idea of a day off. "Afraid you'll lose miss hotsauce?" Laxus smirked._

 _Her smile was wiped off her face in a split second and was replaced with her demon scowl. "Just go!" She exclaimed angrily while pointing to the door._

 _Flashback Over_

"Why should I eat the food you smelly humans made. And how do I know it's not poisoned? The other town called me a witch, those humans were especially smelly." Porlyusicra complained.

Laxus sweat dropped and started to reason with her before she could go on a rant. "C'mon ya old hag. It's free ice cream. Just tell me which one is better and I'll go away quicker."

"Why must you always bother me! Fine I will eat your stupid ice cream, though... I have a condition." The pink haired healer said as she pulled Laxus into her home. "Do me a favour and clean up a bit here while I go find some herbs."

Unfortunately for Laxus, Porlyusicra can be a very messy person. There were books everywhere, dangerous potions lying around, and many foreign objects the thunder mage had no intention of touching... at least not with his bare hands. As Laxus began to form his protest he suddenly realized that the old witch was gone and he was left alone in the treehouse.

* * *

 **Spongebob Narrator Voice: After 34 broken bottles, being scolded by Porlyusicra, and a situation involving an elf**

Mira was enjoying a chocolate popiscle when Laxus stomped into the guild hall. "MOTHERFUCKERJANE!" Laxus yelled as he burst into the empty guild hall. Mirajane simply smiled sweetly and acted like nothing was wrong. "Hey Laxus! How was it? Who won the bet?" Mira asked innocently pretending not to notice how enraged the thunder mage was.

"YOU BITCH! Are you kidding me! You sent me to Porlyusicra! She hates people! Do you know what I had to do to get her to eat the damn ice cream! ANYONE would've been better litterally ANYONE else!" Laxus ranted

Mira started cackling. "Yes but not anyone could give me a reaction like that."

"You are EVIL Mirajane, EVIL!" Laxus accused.

"Frankly you deserved it! You have been pissing me off all week. You're lazy, arrogant, and rude! And besides... revenge is a dish best served cold." Mira said angrily while booping his nose with the tip of her popsicle.

A couple of anger marks appeared on Laxus' head as he began to yell at Mirajane. "ENOUGH WITH THE FOOD PUNS! YOU..."

Mira stuffed the popsicle in his mouth before he could countinue. "Shut it battery. Who won the bet? Oh and don't bother lying I'll know if you are." Mira replied in an annoyed tone.

Laxus became quiet and looked to the floor. "You did..." he muttered quietly.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't quite hear you, could you repeat that?" Mira asked with a knowing smile.

Laxus growled "You won the damn bet... here's your money." He threw a small bag of jewels on the bar that Mira picked up.

"And..." Mira said sweetly.

"YouarethemasterchefofFairyTail..." Laxus muttered glumly.

"Why, Thank you Laxus." Mira said innocently.

She didn't know what came over her. Maybe it was because she felt a tad guilty for sending him to Porlyusicra or maybe it was even because, dare she say it, enjoying his antics. "You're not so bad yourself... for a cook at least. Maybe I'll even let you cook me dinner tonight." Mira said honestly.

"Awww... not even our first week together and you already want me to take you out on a date..." Laxus said cockily.

"Yeah, don't get your hopes up..." Mira said threatened.

Then again... some people never change.

Laxus laughed and got up. He started to make his way towards the door. "Um... where do you think you're going lover boy?" Mira asked him.

"It's my day off..." He winked.

For some reason, Mira wasn't as angry as he thought she would be.

* * *

 **That's the first chapter! I wasn't as pleased with this as I wanted to be... but it's better than nothing. Tell your thoughts in the reviews! Speaking of witch, thank you to those who did review! What will the next bet be? Will the guild find out about this bet? Will Mira even make another bet with Laxus? Find out next time on: How Mira Became A Better!**

 **Peace out, Pie out!**


	3. Bet 2: Dares

**Hiiiiiii…. Pie here… yes I'm alive. OK I KNOW I WAS GONE FOREVER BUT LIFE IS REALLY HARD OK! I'M SORRY! YOU ALL RELATE SO DON'T ACT LIKE Y'ALL DON'T KNOW! I WARNED YA! Anyways, school and homework is a bitch but don't think I have forgotten about all you beautiful souls, wasting your time with my trashy writing! I fully intend to continue this fanfic! It just may take a while… well I'm here now and you know what they say! Better late than never! So with that, let's let Natsu say the disclaimer!**

 **Everyone: PIE! YOU'RE ALIVE!**

 **Natsu: I THOUGHT YOU WERE EATEN!**

 **Pie: I'm not an actual pie Natsu ^_^;**

 **Natsu: … WHAT! YOU HAVE LIED TO ME!**

 **Gray: OF COURSE SHE'S NOT A PIE YOU FLAMING IDIOT! SHE DOESN'T EVEN HAVE A FLAVOUR!**

 **Natsu: WHAD YOU CALL ME!? ICE STRIPPER!**

 **Pie: … a flavour… O.O**

 **Erza: ENOUGH YOU FOOLS!**

 **Pie: _ scary Erza…**

 **Erza: *notices me* oh right *clears throat while Natsu and Gray fight in the background* DISCLAIMER: Pie is a sad little girl who does not own Fairy Tail or the characters featured in this fanfic**

 **Pie: ummmm… I'm not that sad**

* * *

 **Bet 2: Dares**

What a day. It was finally closing time and Mirajane was quite frankly, pooped. The guild was much more rambunctious than usual. The demon began wiping down the bar that seemed to never stay clean. She listened quietly as Laxus hummed to a rock song playing on the dusty old radio as he washed the dishes. He suddenly stopped and dumped the plate he was washing in the bubbly sink. He blew the bubbles off his hands and Mira watched the soapy substance float quickly down to the part of the bar she just wiped. She sighed in annoyance.

"Seriously!? C'mon Laxus, I just cleaned that! Sheesh, such a pain…" Mira muttered eventually giving up on scolding him, she was too tired.

He didn't reply. He simply observed her as Mira wiped the bar once again. It was like he was studying her. Mira was confused as to what he was doing as was about to question him until he opened his mouth.

"You're not very daring are you?" He asked nonchalantly.

Mira was taken aback. "W-what! Not daring! I'm plenty daring! What's that even supposed to mean!" She asked angrily.

Mirajane had started to let her guard down in front of Laxus. Now that he was being punished and saw her everyday she was tired of being sweet and kind all the time. It wasn't an act with the guild, but when it's the end of the day, after dealing with a guild like Fairy Tail she really just wanted to go home and read through her shipping notes. Instead she has to clean the guild's mess and babysit Laxus, who simply loved to test her patience. So she does act a little bit more hostile towards him. Sue her.

"Ya know, you don't like to do things out of the ordinary. You don't go on jobs even though you can, you let Erza break up brawls when we both know you can win easily, and you just stay here and take care of the guild. What's up with that?" He responded immediately.

Mira was just becoming angrier with each word that came out of his mouth. Was the lightning dragonslayer really that dense!

"EXCUSE YOU! I am one of the most daring people I know! And for your information the reason I stay at the guild is because it's my responsibility! And if I were to brawl with everyone else I wouldn't just destroy my opponents but I'd destroy the guild itself. So excuse me if I'm confident enough that I don't need to fight someone everyday just to confirm my power. And what about you! Your team is almost as destructive as Natsu's, I have to blackmail you into coming here everyday, and you can barely start a conversation! The only people you talk to are the Thunder God legion, me, and Wendy! So you're not very daring either!" Mira ranted as she threw her cleaning rag in his face.

"EH!? No way. You're wrong Mirajane. I'm extremely daring! And besides… I talk to other people." Laxus scoffed in response as he took the cleaning rag off his face and threw it right back at her.

The model was about to yell her response but then a great idea came to her.

"Ok… let's bet on it!" She smiled as she proposed her idea.

Laxus stares at her dumbfounded. "What?"

"You heard me. Another bet. We propose dares to each other for the rest of the week. Anywhere, anytime, anything. And the first person to chicken out has to pay the winner 1000 jewels and if I win… you'll come indefinitely. Everyday, even weekends. I also get next week off." Mira explained with an excited grin. She was going to show Laxus who was in charge once and for all.

"And if I win?" He asked suspiciously. He knew Mira was taking this bet seriously. She won once. He wasn't going to let it happen again.

"You get 1000 jewels and 2 requests no questions asked. Well Laxus? Are you daring enough to accept?" The demon asked in a knowing tone as she stuck her dainty hand in to him.

"You're really enjoying these puns." Was all he replied as he shook her hand.

Her smile said it all. Laxus had just made a deal with the devil. Now let's see if he'll survive.

* * *

 **Spongebob Narrator Voice: Da very next day. Or day 1 of da new bet**

Laxus sat at the bar with his favourite dragonslayer (besides himself that is) while they ate a delicious breakfast prepared by the demon herself. It was rather late in the morning but that's only because everyone slept in. It was a lazy day at the guild. There were no brawls going on, Erza was tamed with cake, Natsu, Lucy, and Romeo were playing with Plue, Gajeel was asleep while Levy read her latest novel, and Pantherlily, Carla, and Happy were discussing various types of fish.

"Wendy this going to sound odd but I don't want you to question it ok?" Laxus stated to the little girl sitting next to him.

"Ummm… sure! Is everything alright Laxus?" Wendy asked in concern.

Laxus would never admit it, but he had a rather soft spot for the mini dragon slayer. When he first met her she was a stuttering mess who had only heard rumours about him. But she quickly realized that he was just a troubled man with a good heart and bad social skills. Wendy wasn't afraid of him like others and wasn't annoying like the rest of the guild, so soon enough the two dragon slayers had started to spend more and more time together, to the point where Sunday-night ice cream was now a weekly tradition of theirs. In a way they were like a family. Bixlow even made a joke once on how Laxus was an uncle who would always spoil his niece. This resulted in him having a black eye.

"Everything is fine Wendy! Just… if Mira and I are acting a bit… off this week, don't worry about us alright?" Laxus said with a genuine smile while patting the mini-slayer's head.

Wendy giggled "You're always off Laxus. But why would Mira be acting weird? This week in specific?"

Laxus knew this was hopeless. He couldn't keep any shred of dignity this week if he wanted to keep this bet a secret; and while he didn't mind he knew Mira didn't want the guild getting into her business. Even if that business was making immature bets with the lightning mage.

He sighed in defeat. "Never mind…"

Wendy simply sent him a questioning glance and continued to enjoy her breakfast.

"Laxus, I was hoping you could help me with something today…" Mirajane smiles "innocently" as she set his third plate of breakfast in front of him.

So the bet begins. "Well it's not like I can go on jobs, whaddya need, demon?" Laxus asked with a fake smile and eyes that said "bring it on".

Wendy simply stared in confusion as she watched the encounter. Was there something going on between them?

Mira replied, unfazed by his unspoken words. "Well… Porlyusica has really been helping us lately, I was thinking that maybe you can go see if she needed anything. I'd go myself but… I gave the other girls the day off, so I need to stay and take care of the guild. Besides, she seems to absolutely _love_ your company."

Shit. Ever since the ice cream incident and the *shudders* elf… Laxus was deemed the smelliest human Porlyusica has ever encountered.

Refusing to admit defeat on the first day. Laxus wordlessly stood up, paid for Wendy's breakfast, and left the guild with a dark aura around him.

Mirajane on the other hand, smiled brilliantly, as if she didn't notice the dragon slayer's bad mood.

* * *

 **Spongebob Narrator Voice: After being scarred for life, many whacks with a broom, drinking a questionable potion and ANOTHER situation involving an elf**

Mirajane couldn't help but laughing at Laxus' disheveled state. He had just came back from her dare. By now the guild was cleared out, as she sweeped the floor waiting for her partner in crime to return.

He looked horrible. There were dirt and grass stains all over his clothes, his face looked like that of a chimney sweeper, and his hair now had bright purple streaks running through it.

"I should honestly get Bickslow to perform an exorcism because you are EVIL! EVIL I SAY!" He declared while pointing at Mirajane. She couldn't stop laughing. She didn't really want to laugh at his misfortune but this was priceless.

She walked up to him with a sponge started to clean the ash off his face as he plopped down on a chair. "Damn you woman. I'm getting you back for this." He grumbled under his breath.

"As I if I'd ever let that happen Dragon." Mirajane effortlessly replied. She then realized, when had she developed a pet name for him?

If Laxus noticed, he didn't show it. He simply smirked in response.

* * *

 **Spongebob Narrator Voice: After many embarrassing and difficult dares, given and done by both Mira and Laxus, many confused guild mates, and Freed, who has been scarred for life… it is da final day of da bet**

Mirajane was wiping the bar while she overheard Macao and Wakaba's daily gossip.

"Whaddya think is gonna happen today?"

"Do you think Laxus will steal Erza's cake again?"

"No way! You saw how that ended…"

Indeed, Laxus was still sporting a black eye and refuses to acknowledge his broken forearm. He also ended up with a couple of fork stab wounds. If he wasn't a s-class guild member, he would've surely died. Mira was honestly surprised when he agreed to the dare, just goes to show that Laxus is truly insane as she had suspected. No one in their right mind would intentionally mess with Erza's cake.

"That was rather entertaining, Erza was angrier at him then she was when he _actually_ betrayed the guild!"

"What about Mira? Do ya think she's gonna break Gajeel's teeth again?"

Mira wasn't proud of that one. She was forced to replace Gajeel's usual plate of iron with platinum… and let's just say that iron dragon slayers and dentists don't mix.

This was pretty much the flow of conversation everywhere in the guild. Laxus and Mira did crazy things and no one could understand why; and anyone who tried to ask the two were given a death glare that could rival Erza's.

The demon rolled her eyes at Macao and Wakaba's theories of what she or Laxus might do next as she finished wiping the bar. Mira walked into the kitchen to be greeted by a cocky Laxus sitting on the countertop, eating a batch of cupcakes and flipping through her songbook.

"That's private! Gimme that!" Mira screeched as she ripped the book out of hands and hugged it towards her chest.

Laxus laughed uproariously and shoved another cupcake in his mouth.

"I noticed a new song in there, you gonna sing that today?" He asked ignoring Mirajane's embarrassed state.

She nodded in reply.

"Great! I have a dare for you." Laxus smirked.

Mira rolled her eyes and ate a cupcake. They were practically all gone anyways. "Dragon, I'm not losing this bet. Bring it on."

"I dare you to go out and perform your new song… naked."

The demon choked on her cupcake. "I'm sorry, _what!?_ " She asked inderiously.

"Go on, you wanna win this bet don't you?" He laughed.

"There is _no way_ I am doing that." Mira threatens. Laxus was unfazed by her intimidating tone.

"So… you admit defeat?" The dragonslayer asks.

"No!" The demon replies immediately.

Mira and Laxus went on like this for about half an hour until finally Mirajane decided to take action. There was no way she could get out of the dare without losing the bet and she did not want to learn what Laxus' requests would be. She quickly took off her dress and stared at herself in the mirror.

"Good. Halfway there demon. Nice underwear by the way." Laxus commented while admiring her figure.

She blushed and put her hands in her face at his comments. Mira then gave him death glare that successfully shut him up.

Mirajane decided. She sighed in dejection and mumbled to the floor "I can't do it…"

Laxus smirked in victory. "What was that demo-"

"DAMN IT DRAGON I WON'T DO IT! HERE TAKE MY MONEY." Mirajane angirly screamed while Laxus laughed at her blushing form.

She couldn't believe it, she lost. Laxus had won. The dragon had defeated her. She should have known better than to bet against Laxus but she got cocky. She had done all of his stupid dares, she gave Freed a strip tease, she slapped Gray in the face in front of Juvia and she even burned a book in front of Levy, and yet it was all for naught. She quickly put her dress back on and started cleaning around the kitchen. Mira shoved Laxus off the counter and started cleaning the crumbs from the cupcakes.

"Demon, I've decided on what I want my two requests to be…" He began

Goddamnit. Mirajane naively believed and hoped, that Laxus had forgotten that part of the bet.

She sighed. "Let's hear them."

* * *

 **Spongebob Narrator Voice: Da next day**

"Another round of drinks please Mira!" Laxus called happily from the other side of the guild. Mira grumbled as she pulled her skirt down and picked up her tray. The demon blushed as she made her way to the table where the Thunder God tribe, Wendy, and Carla were sitting. She put everyone's drinks down being especially forceful when she got to Laxus.

"Anything else?" She snapped

"Awww… d-d-d-don't feel bad Mira, you look rather cute in a maid o-o-o-outfit." Wendy stammered afraid to suffer the demon's wrath. Someone finally acknowledged the elephant in the room. The demon inexplicably walked into Fairy Tail that day wearing a cute maid outfit, and anyone who mentioned it would succumb to Mira's death glare.

Mira just gave her a flat smile. "Thank you Wendy!" She exclaimed. But everyone at the table could easily distinguish the pure rage in her voice which made them all sweardrop… except Laxus who was holding in his laughter.

The demon simply growled at him and stomped away.

The rest of the table turned to him and started to demand answers.

Laxus was about to tell them all about how his 2 requests were free food and drinks forever, along with forcing Mira into a maid outfit for the day but strangely enough… he didn't. He just told them to drop it and got everyone to discuss Wendy's mission with Romeo.

He couldn't help feeling a newfound respect for the girl. Although she lost the bet, she went through all the dares, and they weren't easy ones. It's no secret that Laxus wasn't the easiest person to deal with yet she put up with him and pushed him to better himself, even if it is in her own "loving" way. And though it was gramps who put her up to it, she seemed to truly care about him and what others think of him. Even if she does so for everyone, he couldn't just ignore such… kindness.

* * *

 **Spongebob Narrator Voice: Closing time dat day**

Mira huffed in annoyance. Curse this stupid outfit! She had been catcalled all day (more so than usual) and Elfman had to start a fight every time it happened. Every. Damn. Time. Despite it being comfortable and dare she say… useful, the maid outfit still put her in a bad mood.

She walked into the main guildhall to find it… sparkling.

Everything had been dusted, chairs were neatly stacked on tables, and, for the first time in forever, the bar looked spotless.

Then she heard it. Very faintly coming from the kitchen, was a rock song, playing from a dusty old radio.

No way.

Did Laxus do all this? Was it even possible? She honestly expected him to be late, instead he was early.

Mira turned and saw her (current) worst enemy smiling sheepishly and rubbing his hand at the back of his neck.

"Hey…" the dragon slayer started

"Did you do all this?" She asked flatly. In truth she was really impressed, but she wasn't going to let him know that.

"Yeah… I probably just made it worse but… I figured, you should take the day off" he finished

Mira was confused. Did Laxus Dreyar, the laziest, most egotistical, most unbearable, and fun man she knew _just give her the day off?_

"Whaaaa-"

"You do a lot of shit for these people and I noticed you had a particularly rough day today…" he said while looking at her outfit.

"No thanks to you" she glared

"I have no regrets…" he stated in a cocky tone. "But… I have been showing up late recently so, I owed you." He ended in a softer tone.

Mira stared at him. He really was changing. Even if he didn't apologize she could tell that… he cared. She gave him a warm smile.

"You did wonderful Laxus, the place looks great! Thanks! It means a lot ya know!"

The dragon slayer looked down at her and could feel blood rushing up to his cheeks. Because when Mirajane gives you a genuine smile, especially in a cute maid outfit, how can you _not_ blush?

Her dazzling smile slowly turned into a smirk after she took a good look at the man's face. He quickly turned away before she could comment and began talking again to distract her.

"I didn't do it for you, Master decided to double my punishment, don't ask. But still, make sure you use this time to get some sleep. Cuz you'll be making me some FREE breakfast tomorrow morning, bright and early." He added, with his classic smirk back on his face.

Mira rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Bright and early for you, is 10 o'clock, Dragon" and with that she walked out of the guild.

"We'll just have to see about that, won't we Demon" he said to himself as Laxus watched Mirajane walk happily in the sunshine, right where she belonged.

* * *

 **Ta da! I'm back! The writing in this chapter makes me want to put an ice make lance through my heart but whatevs. I've been really lacking inspiration for this fanfic so that kinda affects my writing, sorry. Again this is pretty short, but my first draft was WAY too long, had poor character development and really bad content. What did you guys think of it? Did you love it? Did you hate it? Did it make you want to give Happy a fish? Put it all in the reviews! Again, big thanks to those who did review! You guys seemed interested so I must be doing something right. I'm gonna try and update weekly but again, no promises. When did Mira get a pet name for Laxus? When did Laxus and Wendy become so close? What was Freed's reaction to Mira's striptease? Find out next time on: How Mira Became A Better!**

 **Peace out, Pie out!**


End file.
